Charlie Monohan
| aliases = | series = The Gates | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = The Gates, Washington | known relatives = Nick Monohan (father); Sarah Monohan (mother); Dana Monohan (sister) | status = | born = 1995 Charlie is revealed to be fifteen-year-old in "Surfacing". | died = 2010 Unresolved plot line | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = "Moving Day" | actor = Travis Caldwell }} Charlie Monohan is one of the main characters featured on the ABC television series The Gates. Played by actor Travis Caldwell, he was introduced in the pilot episode of the series. Charlie Monohan is the fifteen-year-old son of police chief Nick Monohan and one of the new residents at The Gates. He goes to school at Gates Academy where he develops an interest in a girl named Andie Bates. Charlie's budding romance with Andie is plagued by several obstacles, not the least of which involves Andie's werewolf ex-boyfriend Brett Crezski, as well as Andie's own fatal secret. Biography Charlie Monohan was born the oldest of two children to Nick and Sarah Monohan of Chicago, Illinois. In 2010, following a controversial shooting incident, his father quit his job as a homicide detective and accepted a position as chief of police for The Gates - an isolated, upper-class neighborhood located in the state of Washington. Unlike his mother and sister, Charlie liked living in Chicago and had no interest in relocating to a town he had never heard of. Charlie did his best to fit in however. He enrolled at the Gates Academy and immediately made a connection with an attractive, blonde-haired student named Andie Bates. Andie had been romantically involved with a football player named Brett Crezski, but something about Charlie piqued Andie's interest and she struck up a conversation by recommending him for the school's mock trial team. Andie also enticed Charlie into helping her set up a booth for the town's annual Harvest festival. Andie's project involved the use of a lie detector device made from materials found at the school. Charlie nervously agreed to be her guinea pig for the experiment and the two began liking one another. Charlie's association with Andie did not sit well with Brett Crezski and the athlete let Charlie know in no uncertain terms that Andie and he were together. Charlie had no intention of coming between Brett and Andie, but he couldn't deny the attraction he felt for the girl. What Charlie didn't know was that in addition to being the school's star quarterback, Brett Crezski was also a werewolf. With his canine senses, Brett could smell the pheromones generated between the two and set his sights on taking Charlie out of the equation. On the night of the Harvest Festival, Brett lied in wait as Charlie and Andie were walking home in the dark. He was prepared to pounce on him, but a member of Brett's werewolf pack, Lukas Ford, interceded and warned Brett about the consequences of attacking people inside The Gates. ("Pilot") Charlie continued to pursue his interest in Andie, but she began acting strangely around him. She didn't tell him about the mysterious dark veins that she had found spreading across her back and felt that staying away from him might reduce her stress levels. However, Andie really liked Charlie and could not allow herself to simply ignore him forever. The two went out horseback riding together and the day ended with them kissing one another. In addition to Brett, Charlie also found himself a rival to Lukas Ford. Lukas was irate with Charlie due to the actions of his father. Nick Monohan had come snooping around the Ford residence asking he and his father questions concerning the murder of the former police chief David Phelps. Lukas didn't appreciate this undo attention and decided to take his frustration out on Charlie in the corridors at school. Ironically, it was Brett Crezski who broke up the fight between them. ("What Lies Beneath") Charlie's interest in Andie continued to grow, but it wasn't until she told him that she had broken up with Brett Crezski that he gained any true hope of pursuing a relationship with her. Andie came over to his house to tell him about the break-up and the conversation ended with them kissing one another for a second time. ("Breach") What Charlie didn't know however, was that Andie was a succubus - the daughter of a demon known for draining the life force from male lovers. Charlie and Andie met one another at school the following day and they went into a storage closet to make out. Afterward, Charlie fell extremely ill and collapsed in the middle of class. He was taken to see Doctor Peg Mueller - a local physician and occult scholar who knew about Andie's condition. Peg lied about Charlie's symptoms and told him that he had mono. He was sent home and within short order he began feeling better. ("The Monster Within") Charlie planned on meeting up again with Andie at a special function welcoming his father as the new police chief at The Gates. While Charlie was at the party, he received a text message from Andie telling him that she was too sick to attend. Charlie left the party and went to Andie's house. He immediately noticed that she looked particularly healthy. Andie was nervous around him and told Charlie that she wanted to take things slowly. Eager to please her, Charlie agreed. ("Repercussions") Charlie met up with Andie at school and asked her to come over to his house on Saturday to study their poetry homework. He promised that it would just be a study date and nothing more. Andie came by, but as the two worked, they became amorous and Andie kissed him. Black veins began forming across Charlie's face and he passed out. When he came to, he found Andie sitting in front of him crying and apologizing. He had no idea what she was apologizing for, but she got up and tearfully ran from the house. ("Jurisdiction") Charlie went to school the next day and tried to speak with Andie, but she was acting cold and distant and refused to talk to him. He tried to get her to open up to him, failing to understand what was bothering her, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. Brett Crezski saw them arguing and decided to intervene. Charlie and Brett fought one another, but Charlie could not match up to the other boy's supernaturally-enhanced strength. Brett pushed him across the hall and Charlie landed on his back. Andie rushed to Charlie's side, frustrating Brett even further. He turned and walked away. The following day, Charlie came to school nursing a dark bruise under his eye. Andie's friend Mia Mueller sympathized with Charlie's plight, but could offer no insight as to Andie's behavior. ("Digging the Dirt") Charlie's relationship with Andie only worsened. Unwilling to put him at any further risk, she broke up with him without offering any sort of explanation. Charlie tried to get her to explain things to him, but she turned away from him, leaving the school corridor in tears. ("Dog Eat Dog") Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Grant Scharbo and Richard Hatem. * Since The Gates was cancelled shortly following the broadcast of the season one finale, the final fate of Charlie Monohan remains unresolved. For all intents and purposes, Charlie Monohan is dead, albeit resurrected as something resembling a zombie. See also External links References ---- Category:1995/Character births Category:2010/Character deaths